


James Bond’s Got Nothing on This

by heydoeydoey



Series: Everything 'verse [25]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heydoeydoey/pseuds/heydoeydoey
Summary: Puck just wants to dance with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman
Series: Everything 'verse [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638469
Kudos: 22





	James Bond’s Got Nothing on This

“I can’t _believe_ they’re making me do this.” Kurt frowns. 

“I’m offended. Plenty of people would kill to be in your position.”

“Being dragged against my will to a stupid school function? I doubt that.”

“Being escorted to the prom by the Puckasaurus is an honour.” Puck insists. Kurt is still frowning, sitting stubbornly behind the wheel of the Nav. They’ve been parked in the school lot for five minutes now, bickering about going inside.

Puck sort of expected Kurt to be more excited about the prom thing, but instead he’s been resisting the idea from the beginning. Puck is pretty sure Kurt only agreed because Mercedes and Tina and Rachel triple-teamed him, insisting he couldn’t miss the last big event of their senior year. Kurt had agreed grudgingly and spent the rest of the time leading up to prom complaining about being manipulated by crying girls. Puck is still sort of pissed about it, because as per usual Rachel swooped in and stomped all over his own plans. He’d never even gotten to ask Kurt properly and maybe Kurt would have said no, since he obviously feels so strongly about the subject, but Puck wouldn’t have cried about it. He would have bribed Kurt with sex.

“C’mon, babe, it won’t be that bad.” Puck says, because he knows it won’t be. 

“It will be that bad.” Kurt rolls his eyes. “But the show must go on.”

Puck grits his teeth for a moment to keep from snapping, because it’s prom and he doesn’t want to fight. But he also doesn’t want to be here with a boyfriend who’s here on sufferance.

They climb down out of the Nav, and Puck can’t help sliding his arm around Kurt’s waist, pulling him in for a kiss.

“You look hot, babe.”

And he does. Kurt’s grey tux fits him like he was born to wear it, and his hair is doing the perfect swoopy thing Puck likes so much. 

Kurt blushes, just a little, and lets his eyes wander the length of Puck’s body. “You don’t look too bad yourself.”

Puck grins. “Talk about an understatement. James Bond’s got nothing on this.”

Kurt snorts, “James Bond doesn’t have me picking out his tuxes.”

“True.” Puck leans in for another kiss. “Ready?”

Kurt shrugs, “As I’ll ever be, I guess.”

Puck feels his smile freeze a little, but he pulls Kurt inside.

Kurt does a decent job of pretending he’s having a good time. He dances goofily with the rest of the group, but Puck can see how tight his smile is at the edges. He finds excuses to avoid dancing with Puck, dancing with Mercedes for the first slow song, going to get a drink for the second one, and going to the bathroom to check his hair during the third.

Puck makes a request to the DJ, and when he hears the beginning of ‘Make You Feel My Love’, he grabs Kurt’s hand, tugging him away from Finn and Rachel and towards the dance floor.

“Noah, what—

“This is my favourite song,” Puck says. “And I’m going to dance with my boyfriend for it.”

“I promised Rachel—

“I don’t give a fuck about Rachel.” Puck says, more harshly than he intends to. “I wanted to come to this fucking thing so I could dance with _you_ , and you’re spending the whole time acting like you’d rather be here with anybody else.”

“You actually want to be here?”

“Yeah. I do. I know that makes me totally lame, but whatever, I guess I can’t help that.”

They aren’t dancing. They’re standing in the middle of the gym arguing, and pretty much everyone is watching them. It’s not exactly how Puck pictured the night going.

Kurt grabs his arm and starts dragging him away from the dance floor. Puck ignores the stares and follows Kurt out into the hallway.

“If you wanted to be here so badly,” Kurt frowns, “why didn’t you just ask me yourself?”

“Because fucking Rachel and Mercedes and Tina got there first. And you seemed so annoyed about going at all that I figured you probably just would have said no anyway.” 

“Oh.” Kurt says softly.

“What did you think?” Puck demands. “That I was too afraid of what all these assholes think to be your date tonight?”

“You know that isn’t true, Noah.” Kurt snaps back. “Don’t try to twist this into something it’s not.” He takes a deep breath, and when he continues, he doesn’t sound as angry. “The truth is, I don’t give a fuck about prom. Prom is for people who are going to _miss_ high school. Who want to say goodbye. Well, I don’t plan on saying goodbye to this place. Flipping it off when we leave for New York maybe, but there isn’t one thing I’m going to miss about this school. So no, I don’t really want to be here tonight.” Kurt looks sheepish. “If it had been you that asked me, though, instead of the girls, I would have tried a little harder to pretend I was having fun.”

Puck shakes his head. “If it had been me that asked you, I would have wanted you to just tell me all of that then, rather than bitching about this for weeks and then avoiding me all night.”

“You would have been able to tell I wasn’t having a good time.”

“Babe, I could already tell.” Puck smiles. “You forget I know you a lot better than most of the people in there.”

“I’m sorry.” Kurt says quietly. “I should have just told you.”

“Yeah.” Puck agrees. “But I forgive you. I blame the tux.”

Kurt laughs and steps closer, sliding his arms around Puck’s waist and tipping his face up to kiss him.

“What do you want to do?” Puck asks when they separate, both a little breathless. “Stay or go?”

“I suppose I could be persuaded to stay. It would be a waste of a perfectly good tux if we left. Besides, I do owe Rachel a dance.”

“Sucks for her.” Puck smirks. “The rest of your dances are already taken.”  
  



End file.
